


O meu coração nunca deixou de ser teu

by maraveronica



Category: Lady Chatterley (TV 1993), Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraveronica/pseuds/maraveronica
Summary: Esta Historia baseia-se na cena em que Victoria se despede de Lord M levando-lhe uma gaiola de música. É a última cena em que Lord M aprece na serie Victoria da ITV. Para mim é uma cena frustrante, devido ao facto que Lord M merecia muito mais nesta serie.  A partir do 3º capitulo esta minha história será baseada no romance erótico " O Amante de Lady Chatterley" Aproveitarei sómente algumas cenas desta obra adaptando-as livremente.





	1. Uma relação fisica vs Uma relação de Amor

Vitoria, estava sentada num dos alpendres que existem no jardim do Palácio de Buckingham. Tinha o rosto e os olhos inchados. Chorava há mais de 1h. Albert, seu marido tinha-lhe dito que Lord M. estava gravemente doente, que era uma doença degenerativa e que provavelmente nunca se recuperaria dela. Melbourne tinha pedido a seu marido para não dizer nada a ela. Não queria preocupá-la. Ela tinha tantos problemas do reino para resolver. Isso a magoou. Ele deveria ter-lhe dito. Ele era a pessoa mais importante da vida dela. Ela tinha o direito de saber. Uma certeza tinha. Iria-o ajudar de qualquer maneira, mesmo sem ele saber. Iria procurar o médico mais competente do Reino ou da Europa se fosse preciso para o curar, ou pelo menos, para aliviar os sintomas desta maldita doença que lhe roubava o seu querido Lord M. As lágrimas voltaram a cair-lhe pelo rosto como a chuva que escorre pelos vidros de uma janela num dia de chuva intenso. Ela nunca deveria ter ido a Brocket Hall falar-lhe da sua insegurança para com uma possível traição de Albert com Lady Lovelace, filha de Byron. Sem querer deu-lhe a entender que amava seu marido e que sofria com essa possível traição. Isso não era verdade! Ela não ama Albert. No fundo ela nunca entendeu o que sentia por seu esposo. Ela gosta de estar com ele. Gosta dos beijos dele. Gosta de fazer sexo com ele. Fica tensa quando o vê com outra mulher mas, não é aquele arrebatamento, aquela sensação de que lhe tiraram o ar se não está com ele, aquela certeza que era capaz de dar a vida por ele. Nada disso! Isso, ela sentiu e sente por Lord M. Mas, afinal o que ela sente de verdade por eles os dois! O seu coração é um caos de sentimentos misturados que ela não sabe decifrar. Ela sofre porque sabe que naquele dia em Brocket Hall o fez sofrer que nem um condenado que vai para a forca. Uma coisa ela sabe e tem certeza. Ele a ama. E como a ama! Ele não esconde o que sente por ela. Não através das palavras mas, através da forma como olha para ela, a forma como lhe fala, a forma como sempre agiu com ela e lhe pega nas mãos. Transmitem amor. Amor grande, puro e verdadeiro. A culpa de ele estar assim é dela. Tudo porque decidiu casar com Albert. Mas, por outro lado também foi dele. Foi ele que insistiu para ela receber seu primo e tentar vê-lo com outros olhos. Agora ela sabe que ele dizia isso mas, no fundo de seu coração ansiava que ela nunca gostasse de seu primo e fosse sua companheira, mesmo que repetissem a Historia de Elizabeth e de Leicster. De repente suspende a sua respiração, arregala os olhos e começa a chorar compulsivamente. Vitoria, caiu nela. Desde que ela decidiu casar com Albert que Lord M. está-se deixando morrer aos poucos por amor a ela. Desde o dia que se casou com seu primo, Lord M. se afastou dela aos poucos. Ainda foi seu Primeiro-Ministro durante um tempo mas depois saiu. Deixou a política e se refugiou em Brocket Hall, vindo raramente a Londres. No começo se correspondiam diariamente mas depois ele começou a enviar-lhe menos cartas. Nos últimos tempos ela lhe escrevia e muitas vezes ele nem se quer lhe respondia. Meu Deus! Porquê que o seu coração está tão baralhado! Ela só quer saber o que sente de verdade por Albert. Será que ama dois homens ao mesmo tempo ou será que não? Ela só sabe uma coisa. Não pode perder o seu querido e doce Lord M. Porque se isso acontecer ela morrerá em vida. Vitoria encosta a sua cabeça ao alpendre e continua a chorar. A dor que sente dilacera suas entranhas. Se ela pudesse dava a sua vida, a sua juventude a Lord M.  
Vitoria, ouve passos. Olha em frente e, no horizonte avista sua tia Adelaide. Ela sempre gostou de sua tia. Sempre tão dócil e meiga para ela. Sempre que ia a Buckingham quando o seu tio William era Rei, Adelaide brincava com Vitoria, ria com ela e era uma boa ouvinte e confidente. Por algum motivo ela a veio visitar. Ela está com alguma idade e, já há algum tempo que anda doente. Ela não quer que sua tia perceba que chorou, que sofre por algo mas, para sua tia Adelaide é impossível esconder qualquer coisa. Sua tia a conhece como ninguém!  
Adelaide chega ao pé de Vitoria. Senta-se a seu lado e, olha-a com toda a ternura do mundo. Isso aquieta o seu coração. A velha Rainha pega em suas mãos com doçura.  
-Vitoria, minha menina. Que tempestade é essa que vai em teu coração e que escurece a tua alma? Perguntou Adelaide afagando docemente o rosto de Vitoria  
-Minha tia, o meu coração é um mar de incertezas, duvidas e dor.  
-Minha querida, eu sei que tempestade assola o teu coração. Não sabes o que sentes de verdade por teu esposo. Sentes que gostas dele mas, gostas de Lord Melbourne também. Estou errada, minha sobrinha?  
Vitoria, não sabia o que dizer. Sua tia nunca tinha tocado neste assunto com ela. Mas sabia de tudo o que se passava no seu coração. Seria tão obvio assim? Ela não conseguia esconder de ninguém os seus sentimentos? Agarrando com força as mãos de Adelaide.  
-Minha tia, eu não aguento mais. Tenho de desabafar esta tormenta que assola o meu coração desde há muito tempo. Eu amei perdidamente Lord M. desde a primeira vez que o vi. Apesar, de que não me apercebi logo de imediato dos meus sentimentos devido á minha inexperiência. Mas, quando compreendi e senti foi avassalador! Lord M. era tudo para mim. Sem ele a minha vida não fazia sentido. Então, veio Albert e o meu coração ficou confuso. Eu gostei dos beijos que ele me dava. Gostei de quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez. È bom! Sabe bem! Gosto de falar com ele. Sinto uma empatia muito grande!  
-E, por Lord Melbourne o que sentes especificamente minha sobrinha? Beijaram-se alguma vez? Perguntou Adelaide.  
-Por Lord Melbourne meu coração vibra quando o vê. Quando não o vejo é como se me roubassem o ar e eu fosse sufocando lentamente. Seja em que dia for, o meu pensamento está nele mesmo que esteja a falar ou fazer outras coisas. Adoro tudo nele. Cada expressão, tudo! Até mesmo o mais pequeno e insignificante sinal que tenha em sua pele. Não, tia nunca beijei Lord M.  
Adelaide, sorriu ternamente para Vitoria.  
-Minha sobrinha. Está evidente! De Albert sentes atração física, desejo, companheirismo, amizade profunda. Amor. O sentimento mais belo e mais nobre que um ser humano pode sentir, sentes por Lord Melbourne.  
Vitoria, arregalou muitos os olhos e sua respiração acelerou fazendo com que seu peito se levantasse numa dança ritmada.  
-Minha tia, obrigada por me ajudar a clarificar os meus sentimentos. Mas, não sei se não foi pior para mim. Agora que sei que amo Lord M. e só a ele, como vou sobreviver sem o ter ao meu lado!  
Adelaide suspirou.  
\- Tens duas hipóteses minha sobrinha. Ou vives o resto da tua vida com a dor e a tormenta de nunca teres vivido o amor que sentes por Lord Melbourne ou, vives intensamente esse amor. Mas, o preço é seres amante dele e ele teu amante.  
Vitoria, estava perplexa com o que sua tia lhe dizia. Nunca imaginou que alguma vez a anciã de nobres e conservadores princípios lhe dissesse algo assim! Adelaide ainda acrescentou, olhando para Vitoria com um brilho no olhar que quase encandeava a Rainha.  
\- Minha querida, eu não devia dizer-te isto mas, vive esse amor! Declara abertamente os teus sentimentos por ele! Diz-lhe que o amas abertamente, diz o que te vai no coração e na alma sem rodeios, sem pudores, sem vergonhas! Vive esse amor antes que te consumas nele.  
Vitoria, gaguejou para responder a sua tia.  
-Minha tia, eu já lhe disse uma vez que o amava, quer dizer, não disse diretamente….O que eu lhe disse foi que ele era o único companheiro que eu poderia desejar. E ele rejeitou-me. Tudo porque um Visconde e viúvo nunca poderia casar com o seu soberano.  
-Esse homem ama-te mais do que eu poderia imaginar! Ele abdicou do que sentia por ti. Preferiu sofrer que nem um condenado e de se consumir aos poucos nessa angustia em não te ter, unicamente para te proteger. Eu sabia que Lord Melbourne te amava. Eu percebi logo que o vi a olhar para ti. Era um tipo de amor que já não via há muito tempo. Mas, com essa grandiosidade nunca imaginei! Vai ter com ele! E mostra o teu coração. Antes que seja tarde meu anjo! Esse homem de coração nobre está a morrer aos poucos de amor por ti.  
-Minha tia, sinceramente eu lhe agradeço do fundo do coração o que está a fazer por mim mas, nunca pensei na minha vida que ouviria esse tipo de conselho de sua parte.  
Adelaide, respirou profundo e fechou os olhos. Era como se tentasse trazer á tona alguma memória que perturbava imensamente o seu coração. Quando abriu os olhos, havia dor e lágrimas neles. Virou-se para Vitoria.  
-Minha sobrinha adorada, eu também vivi um amor assim mas, não soube lhe dizer a tempo o que sentia. Adelaide respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando arranjar coragem para falar desse seu sentimento perdido no tempo. Olhou para Vitoria e, começou a contar.  
-Eu tinha pouco mais de 22 anos. Ele era um jovem duque. Tinha herdado o titulo há pouco mais de 1 mês de seu pai que tinha falecido. Ele era lindo! Tinha um bom porte. Uns olhos azuis deslumbrantes. Um sorriso inigualável. Mal o conheci, enamorei-me perdidamente por ele mas, por vergonha e pela educação regrada que tinha tido, guardei este sentimento para mim. Ele gostou de mim também. Todos os dias tentava se encontrar comigo á saída da Igreja ou então, num dos numerosos saraus que eu assistia com minha família. Conversávamos longas horas mas, sempre com a minha mãe ao pé. Um dia, meu pai me disse que tinha concedido a minha mão ao príncipe William de Inglaterra. Naquele momento, o meu coração se despedaçou em mil pedaços. Tentei dizer-lhe que o amava mas nunca consegui. O medo e a vergonha sempre se sobrepuseram aos meus sentimentos. Parti para Inglaterra e casei-me com teu tio. Felizmente que nos tornámos grandes amigos e confidentes e, em termos de relação física, posso dizer que nos dávamos muito bem. No entanto, nunca fui feliz porque devido á minha cobardia nunca disse ao Duque que o amava. Se lhe tivesse dito talvez tivesse sido mais feliz mesmo tendo-me casado com teu tio, Vitoria.  
Vitoria, estava sem palavras! Sua tia tinha sofrido tanto! Tal como ela, tinha sofrido por amor. Tudo porque não tinha tido a coragem de o dizer. Ela tinha dito, mas por palavras codificadas. Agora ela sentia. Isso não bastava! Tinha de dizer a Lord M. com todas as letras o imenso amor que sentia por ele. Que seu coração nunca tinha deixado de ser dele. Mas, encontrar coragem para isso? Ela tinha de encontrar custe o que custasse!  
-Minha tia, não tenho palavras! Lamento profundamente o que sofreu por amor.  
-Por isso Vitoria, vai até às tuas entranhas, arranca de lá toda a coragem que tiveres e diz a Lord Melbourne que o amas. Coragem meu anjo! E beijou Vitoria na face, partindo de seguida.  
Vitoria, ainda ficou por mais um tempo sentada no alpendre. Ela ia arranjar essa coragem. Tinha de o fazer! Tinha de dizer a Lord M. que nunca o deixou de amar. Que seu coração nunca deixou de ser dele. De repente Vitoria congelou. Lord M. estava gravemente doente. Ela não o podia perder! Ela não imaginava a sua vida sem ele, mesmo que estivessem longe um do outro. Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa! Urgente! Pensou, Pensou e…. Já sabia! Iria mandar uma carta urgente para sua amiga, confidente e irmã de coração D. Maria II de Portugal. Em tempos, D. Maria tinha-lhe falado por carta de um médico da corte Portuguesa que utilizava métodos inovadores e, até revolucionários na medicina. Ele conjugava a medicina tradicional com a Fitoterapia. Uma espécie de medicina natural á base de plantas. D. Maria tinha-lhe dito que ele tinha curado muita gente com doenças sem cura para a medicina normal. Ela iria contratar esse médico. Trazê-lo para Inglaterra para tratar Lord M. exclusivamente! E, se fosse preciso esse médico ficaria o resto da vida dele aqui. Desde que lhe mantivesse seu amor curado de tal doença. Levantou-se e começou a correr pelo jardim afora. Era imprudente. Sabia disso. Estava grávida de seu segundo filho e, isso poderia fazer-lhe mal mas, Lord M. era mais importante que tudo! Tinha de escrever de imediato a D. Maria


	2. A Gaiola de Música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Vitoria vai a Dover House ver Lord M e lhe leva uma gaiola de música. Aqui está a última cena de Lord M na serie de Vitoria da ITV mas ao contrário da serie Lord M tem um momento lindo com Vitoria que os unirá para sempre.....

Vitoria, estava sentada á janela no quarto de desenho. Lá fora tinha começado a chover, alimentando as flores que estavam sequiosas de um pouco de água. Ela tinha acabado de enviar a carta a D. Maria II de Portugal. Aquele médico milagroso tinha de vir o mais rápido possível para curar o amor de sua vida. Lord M. Enquanto observava a chuva a cair, Vitoria pensava numa prenda especial para Lord M. Ela queria-lhe dar algo inesquecível para ele. Algo que marcasse a sua visita a ele e, que fosse o símbolo de um novo começo entre eles. Sim, porque ela iria declarar o seu amor a ele. E iria ser ainda hoje! Ela não podia guardar tanto amor no peito por mais tempo. E, ele precisava do amor dela. Ela sabia disso! Vitoria, mandou chamar Skerrett, sua camareira, confidente e amiga leal. Foi sempre esta nobre e leal serviçal que a ouviu e a apoiou nos momentos mais íntimos dos últimos quatro anos de sua vida. Foi a primeira e única pessoa que percebeu o quanto ela amava Melbourne e a apoiou, sempre mostrando lealdade e descrição. Skerrett entrou no quarto.  
-Sua Majestade, me chamou?  
-Sim Skerrett! Preciso saber onde está Albert?  
-Sua Majestade, o Príncipe saiu para uma reunião de jovens cientistas na área da Matemática. Presumo que tem a ver com aquele projeto cientifico de Lady Lovelace, Senhora.  
Vitoria, respirou de alívio. Assim poderia fazer as coisas que tinha projetado para se encontrar com Lord M. sem Albert estar por perto.  
-Skerrett, preciso que me acompanhes a uma loja de artigos importados e também a casa de Lord M., Dover House. Posso contar com a tua lealdade e descrição?  
-Sempre Senhora! De minha boca nunca ninguém saberá de nada!  
-Muito bem! Vai-me buscar o chapéu, a capa e a malinha e partiremos de imediato.  
Vitoria, foi com Skerrett até ao centro de Londres. Lá, entraram numa loja muito fina onde havia inúmeros objetos á venda. Todos feitos em materiais nobres e com detalhes muito elegantes e específicos. Objetos que são dignos de uma prenda para um soberano! A Rainha passou mais de uma hora olhando cada objeto com toda a atenção do mundo. A prenda para Lord M. tinha de ser algo especial, único. Algo mesmo, que de certa forma simbolizasse o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando pensava que não iria encontrar nada naquela loja, Vitoria avistou a um canto, meio escondido, uma gaiola em ferro, toda trabalhada e banhada a folha de ouro. Dentro dela existia uma réplica de um passarinho. Essa réplica estava tão perfeita que o pássaro parecia mesmo de verdade! Vitoria, virou-se para o dono da loja.  
\- Por Favor! Gostava de ver aquela gaiola em ferro forjado e banhada a folha de ouro.  
O homem foi de imediato buscar a gaiola.  
-Sua Majestade! Antes do mais quero dizer que para mim é uma honra tê-la no meu humilde estabelecimento. Esta gaiola é uma caixa de musica, Senhora. Foi construída em Viena pelos artesãos mais especializados da Europa. Vou-lhe fazer uma demonstração.  
O homem rodou uma pequena chave na base da gaiola, mais precisamente do lado direito. E, para espanto da Rainha e até de Skerrett o passarinho começou a cantar a área de Rainha da Noite de Mozart! O compositor preferido de Lord M e, ainda a área de Ópera preferida dele! Vitoria, tinha encontrado a prenda ideal para Lord M.   
Vitoria, comprou a gaiola de música e, de seguida a tapou com um chaile branco que Skerrett tinha trazido caso ela tivesse frio nas pernas durante a viagem de carruagem. Ela não queria que ele visse logo a gaiola de música. Tinha de ser surpresa.  
Vitoria, saiu da loja e, entrou na carruagem. Agora era ir a Dover House, ver Lord M e declarar o seu amor a ele.  
Durante todo o percurso até Dover House, Vitoria ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Suas mãos suavam frio e seu coração saia-lhe do peito de tanto bater. Ela tinha tanto para lhe dizer mas, faltava-lhe a coragem. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada de novo por ele. Tal como tinha sido em Brocket Hall. Mas, ela tinha de ter coragem e dizer-lhe com todas as letras que o amava! Sem rodeios e sem códigos! De repente a carruagem parou. Estava em frente a Dover House.  
Vitoria, foi recebida pelo mordomo que, logo a encaminhou até ao salão onde Lord M. se encontrava. Melbourne encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona ao fundo do salão. Sentia-se sem forças. Esta doença roubava-lhe as forças no corpo todo e, muitas vezes tremia sem controlar. Sem falar, nas tonturas constantes que tinha. William estava meditando sobre a sua vida quando, o mordomo entrou.  
-Sua Majestade, a Rainha!  
Melbourne sentiu o seu coração disparar. Vitoria, tinha vindo vê-lo! Para ele era um misto de alegria e tormenta. Alegria porque via a única mulher que amou e ama na vida e, por outro lado, uma tormenta porque era torturante para ele estar com ela e não lhe poder dizer que a ama, dar-lhe carinho, beijá-la, fazer amor com ela! Além de que sabe que tudo isso que lhe foi negado é de Albert. O marido de Vitoria.  
Vitoria, entrou deslumbrante como sempre. Num vestido de cetim côr do céu, um chapéu azul petróleo com renda no interior, casaco branco e algo escondido de baixo de um xaile branco. Melbourne levantou-se de imediato mal ela entrou na sala. Sentiu uma leve tontura mas conseguiu dominá-la.  
\- Fico contente por o poder encontrar antes de voltar para Brocket Hall, lord M. Disse Vitoria nervosamente. Não era isto que ela queria dizer mas, foi o que lhe saiu dos lábios.  
\- Senhora, peço desculpas por não me ter despedido no Baile Beijando a mão de Vitoria de seguida.  
-Não tem importância Lord M. Trouxe-lhe uma coisa. E ao dizer isto pegou no objeto tapado com o xaile atá á mesinha que estava em frente a Melbourne.  
-Sente-se! Disse Vitoria a Melbourne.   
Vitoria, ajoelhou-se no chão e tirou o xaile, revelando a gaiola em ferro e forrada a folha de ouro com uma base de madeira trabalhada. Lá dentro a réplica de um pássaro. Melbourne ficou estarrecido com a prenda que sua doce menina lhe tinha trazido. Ele não merecia tamanha oferta.  
\- É só rodar esta chave e, ele cantará Mozart, o seu o compositor favorito. Disse Vitoria mostrando tremenda emoção em seu rosto. Ela estava feliz por dar isto a Lord M. mas, furiosa consigo porque não estava a conseguir dizer o que queria. Que o amava! Que precisava dele mais que o ar para respirar ou a água para aplacar a sede. Parecia que sua língua travava.  
Melbourne por sua vez quase chorou de emoção á frende de Vitoria mas, conseguiu conter as lágrimas.  
\- Posso perguntar, o porquê de receber esta magnifica prenda? Perguntou Melbourne olhando para Vitoria com doçura.  
Vitoria, olhou para Lord M. com adoração.  
\- Para se distrair às vezes um pouco em Brocket Hall ou então, para se divertir a escutar quando regressar a Londres. Disse Vitoria com o nervosismo á flôr da pele.  
\- É provável…. É uma coisa linda! Disse Melbourne com os olhos raiados prontos a derramarem lágrimas mas, mais uma vez ele conteve-se. Só não pode deixar de amar ainda mais Vitoria por este gesto de ternura que teve com ele.  
Vitoria, levantou-se. Estava quase a ter um pico de ansiedade. Estava desesperada! Não conseguia dizer aquilo que a trouxe ali e ao mesmo, tempo sofria ao ver o seu amor tão debilitado.  
-São tempo tão difíceis. Gostava que não tivesse tão longe, Lord M  
-Tenho quase a certeza, que neste momento já não precisa mais de mim, Senhora. Disse Lord M. mostrando através do seu olhar o imenso amor que sente pela Rainha.  
Vitoria, olhou para ele da mesma forma. Havia amor em seu olhar, em sua expressão doce e delicada.  
-Vai-me escrever? Perguntou a Melbourne. Não era isto! Ela queria dizer tudo diferente mas, não conseguia!  
-Sim, com certeza!  
-Quando voltar de Brocket Hall, temos de voltar a cavalgar no parque, tal como costumávamos fazer. Disse Vitoria se lembrando dos momentos mais felices de sua vida. Andar a cavalo com o homem que amava.  
\- É tão bom falar consigo, Senhora. Eu aprendi tanto consigo, sabia?  
Vitoria, ficou perplexa com tamanha confissão. O que ele queria dizer com isto? Se já estava a não conseguir dizer aquilo que na realidade queria dizer, agora com esta frase ele a desarmou e, ela não ia mesmo conseguir dizer nada!  
-Você aprendeu comigo?  
\- Mais do que tu possas imaginar.  
Vitoria, bloqueou. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ele a adorá-lo a amá-lo com tamanha força que nem ela mesmo sabia de onde a tinha ido buscar. Melbourne por sua vez, olhava para Vitoria como se fosse a última vez que a iria ver em vida. Seu coração tinha-se quebrado em milhões de pedaços naquele momento.  
-Adeus, Lord M  
Vitoria, pegou nas mãos de Melbourne. Como ela adorava sentir o toque dele. Talvez, isso lhe desse coragem para falar mas, nada! Nada saia de sua boca! Voltou as costas e partiu sem dizer mais nada. Enquanto avançava pelo corredor até chegar á porta da rua, a cabeça de Vitoria era um turbilhão de pensamentos. Porquê que ela não tinha conseguido confessar que o amava? Porquê? Ela era uma cobarde, só podia! E, o que ele quis dizer que aprendeu tanto com ela? Ele era só enigmas, códigos! Já em Brocket Hall foi assim. Tinha-lhe dito que as gralhas acasalavam para a vida. Ela, acreditou que ele falava da falecida mulher e na verdade tinha-lhe dito que tinha acasalado para a vida com ela, Vitoria! Depois, no baile de máscaras, aquela comparação com Elizabeth e Leicster. Tudo para dizer que gostava dela, que desejava casar com ela mas as posições de ambos na sociedade não deixavam. Porquê que ele não era claro! Porquê! Quando o mordomo estava quase a abrir-lhe a porta, Vitoria parou de repente no corredor. Tinha-se feito luz em sua mente. Ela tinha conseguido descodificar o que Lord M. acabara de lhe dizer no salão de Dover House. O que ele tinha aprendido com ela era a amar. Com ela tinha conhecido o verdadeiro amor e, com ela tinha sabido o que era amar e como amar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e de felicidade ao mesmo tempo que esboçava o sorriso mais luminoso que alguma vez tinha refletido em seu rosto. Ao descodificar aquela frase de Melbourne Vitoria ganhou finalmente a coragem para lhe dizer aquilo para que tinha vindo ali. Que o amava. O medo, a ansiedade tinham- se evaporado e no lugar deles tinha nascido a coragem de uma guerreira que vai lutar por seu amor com unhas e dentes se for preciso! Virou-se para o mordomo de Dover House  
-Eu já não vou sair. Tenho de dizer uma última coisa a Lord M. Não espere por mim aqui á porta. E, ao dizer isto correu que nem uma louca pelo corredor afora enquanto tirava o chapéu da cabeça e o casaco. Entrou de rompante no salão ofegando. Melbourne tinha-se voltado a sentar no seu cadeirão. Ao ver Vitoria de novo ali, ficou perplexo. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto.   
-Senhora, passou-se algo? Sente-se bem? Ao acabar de dizer isto, Melbourne ia-se levantar mas, Vitoria correu até ao pé dele.  
-Não se levante Lord M !   
Melbourne continuou sentado.  
-Senhora, mas pelo menos me diga o que se passa?  
Vitoria, ajoelhou de novo aos pés de Lord M. e, olhando para ele com tanto carinho e amor, começou a chorar silenciosamente enquanto falava.  
-Me perdoe Lord M. Naquele dia em que fui a Brocket Hall e tive na Green House. Eu..Eu não queria dar-lhe a entender que morria de ciúmes de Albert com Lady Lovelace. Eu não estava com ciúmes. Eu nunca tive ciúmes de Albert porque eu nunca o amei, nem amo. Eu só me sentia insegura. Tudo porque sou carente de afetos, emoções e carinho devido á educação miserável que minha mãe e Conroy me deram, ali presa em Kensington. Eu sei que o fiz sofrer que nem um condenado ao pensar que amava Albert e tinha-me esquecido de si. Do sentimento que tinha por si. Mas, não! Nunca poderei esquecer! Eu te amo Lord M ! Eu te amo! Com toda a força do meu ser! Da minha alma! Tu estás entranhado em mim. Corres nas minhas veias! Imaginar o meu mundo sem ti é como me tirarem o ar para respirar, a água que acalenta a minha sede. Todos estes messes desde que me casei, sofri que nem uma condenada por não te poder ver todos os dias. Quando recebia uma carta tua era como se me dessem a vida de novo! Por isso que sofro tanto por não receber uma carta tua. Albert me contou que está doente. Eu quando o ouvi dizer isso, eu…eu senti como se me tirassem o chão. Eu não posso viver sem ti, meu amor. Mesmo que estejas longe de mim. Sabes como aguentei este tempo todo? Sabendo que estavas vivo, mesmo estando longe. Eu escrevi á Dona Maria II de Portugal para me enviar o médico da corte Portuguesa. Ele tem um método novo de tratar as pessoas utilizando a medicina tradicional com fitoterapia. Ele curou pessoas com doenças incoráveis para a medicina tradicional. Eu quero que o recebas e deixes que ele te trate. Eu sei, Eu acredito que ele te vai curar! Promete-me meu amor! Promete-me que vais deixar ele te tratar! Eu te amo tanto! Tanto William Lamb!  
Quando acabou de dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer e sentido que tinha tirado um peso maior que o mundo de dentro de si, Vitoria sentou-se no colo de Melbourne. Este estava como paralisado mas seus olhos mostravam o que ia no seu coração. Aqueles olhos verde liquido brilhavam que nem duas estrelas no céu ao mesmo tempo que se enchiam de lágrimas. Finalmente esboçou um sorriso e que sorriso! E falou olhando fixamente para Vitoria enquanto lhe segurava o rosto com suas mãos.  
-Vitoria! Minha doce menina!   
Vitoria, olhou para Lord M. com alguma insegurança  
-Ainda me ama, Lord M? Ainda me amas como no inicio?  
Melboune, sorriu continuando a segurar-lhe no rosto com as duas mãos.  
-“Duvides que as estrelas sejam fogo, Duvides que o Sol se mova, Duvides que a verdade seja mentira, mas não duvides jamais de que te amo!” Eu te amo tanto Vitoria! Ainda não percebeste que desde que me disseste no Palácio que tinhas pedido o Príncipe em casamento, que eu comecei a deixar-me morrer de amor por ti. Por não te poder ter nos meus braços todos os dias e amar-te como mereces, meu amor!  
Vitoria, sorriu e, sem dizer nada começou a beijar cada milímetro do rosto de Lord M. enquanto repetia a cada beijo que dava “ Eu te amo”. Beijou suas sobrancelhas grossas, beijou cada pálpebra de seus olhos, cada ruga de expressão deles, beijou seu nariz, suas faces, seu queixo e, finalmente seus lábios. Quando pousou seus lábios nos dele, Melbourne agarrou-a com força e beijou-a com toda a paixão. Suas bocas se devoravam uma na outra, suas línguas se entrelaçavam numa dança frenética de amantes. Melbourne sentia-se fraco por sua doença mas, a declaração de Vitoria tinha-lhe dado uma força, uma energia que ele desconhecia. Vitoria, afastou-se de sua boca e sorrindo de novo.  
\- O meu coração nunca deixou de ser teu, Lord M. Nunca! E beijou-o de novo sofregamente.   
Melbourne passou a mão esquerda pela cintura de Vitoria e depois fez com que esta descesse pela perna da Rainha levantando as saias desta enquanto a sua mão deslisava pela coxa nua de Vitoria até ás suas cuecas. Lá, procurou a abertura que estas tinham e atingiu a vulva da Rainha. Enfiou dois dedos dentro de suas dobras e acariciou seu clítoris que já estava duro de prazer. Como ela estava húmida! Vitoria, ofegou e, sem hesitar começou a abrir as calças de Melbourne sem deixar de o beijar. Olhou para ele nos olhos.  
\- Eu estou á espera de criança. Queres mesmo fazer isto comigo carregando um filho de outro?  
-Meu amor, eu amo tudo em ti. Mesmo essa criança que trazes no teu ventre. Ela é uma parte de ti. Isso me basta.  
E ao dizer isto, levantou as saias de Vitoria e elevou-a para depois a fazer enterrar-se em seu membro duro. Ficaram ambos ali, olhando-se fixamente nos olhos um do outro, enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro dela. Tão húmida, tão apertada apesar de já ter tido um filho, tão sua! Ele agarrou suas náguedas com suas mãos e apertou-as, dando-lhes uma palmada de vez em quando. Vitoria, ofegava e sorria de prazer. Quando se estavam quase a vir, ambos agarraram a cabeça um do outro, unindo a testa e olhando-se nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo como um cântico dos Deuses  
-Te amo tanto!   
E, vieram-se em uníssono! Ambos sentiram uma energia, uma conexão de tal forma que seus corpos tremeram e perderam quase as forças mas, Melbourne agarrou Vitoria, não a deixando cair. Ela sentiu seu sémen escorrendo de sua vagina pelas pernas abaixo. Como adorou isso! Era a essência dele, de seu Lord M! Ficaram ali, vestidos, suados e languidos de prazer olhando um para o outro, sorrindo e se beijando.  
Quando se recompuseram, Melbourne sentiu uma quebra e muitas tonturas. Ele estava doente e, mesmo assim não sabia onde tinha ido buscar energia para o que tinha acabado de fazer com Vitoria. Ele sabia sim. Era Amor e o Amor pode tudo! Até as coisas mais inexplicáveis!   
Vitoria, saiu de cima de Lord M, arranjando suas saias. Ela tinha de se ir embora. Já estava ali há muito tempo e no Palácio poderiam desconfiar, principalmente Albert. E, a pobre Skerrett já devia estar aflita á sua espera na carruagem.  
-William, meu amor, promete-me que vais receber o médico Português que vem ai para te tratar. Prometes? Eu preciso de ti vivo!  
-Prometo meu amor! Agora quem quer estar vivo para te ter de novo em minha vida sou eu!  
-Temos de arranjar uma forma de nos vermos. Algum sitio, só nosso para isso. Disse Vitoria preocupada.  
-Haveremos de arranjar. Daqui a uns dias mandarei uma carta para ti através de Emma. Lá te falarei de um sítio só nosso que vou arranjar. Prometo!   
-Durante uns messes não nos poderemos ver devido á minha gravidez. Disse Vitoria com um olhar triste.  
Melbourne tocou no rosto de Vitoria com sua mão e beijando sua testa.  
-Meu amor, eu sei disso e vai-me custar horrores não te poder ver mas, eu também terei de me curar seguindo á risca o tratamento que o tal médico Português me dará. Falaremos por carta e Emma será o nosso intermediário.  
-Ou Skerrett. Disse Vitoria.  
-Ou Skerrett. Agora vai Vitoria.  
Beijaram-se prolongadamente. Vitoria, partiu feliz! Tinha conseguido expressar o seu amor por Lord M. abertamente e nunca o mais iria perder.  
Melbourne sentou-se de novo na poltrona e chorou, chorou de alegria. A sua menina mulher tinha voltado para ele e, ele iria lutar com todas as forças para se curar. Por ela, por eles, Pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! A partir do capitulo 3 começarei a usar a minha adptação livre de "O Amante de Lady Chatterley" Quem gostou ponha Kudo! Proximo capitulo a publicar será da minha outra fanfic " O segredo"


	3. A Cabana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord M milagrosamente se cura e ambos começam a viver o seu amor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história é uma adaptação da serie Vctoria da ITV e uma adaptação livre do livro "O Amante de Lady Chaterlley"

Tinha passado um ano desde que tinham estado juntos em Dover House. Um ano desde que tinham feito amor pela primeira vez no cadeirão do salão. Muita coisa se tinha passado naqueles messes. Vitoria, tinha tido uma gravidez mais ou menos estável e Bertie tinha nascido forte e saudável. Melbourne por sua vez tinha recebido o tratamento inovador do médico Português Manuel Coutinho e Sousa. Um tratamento á base da medicina tradicional com fitoterapia. Esse tratamento consistia, em uma toma de um xarope á base de plantas medicinais mediterrânicas duas vezes por dia. Lord M recuperou a olhos vistos de semana para semana. Primeiro deixou de ter tonturas, depois recuperou o equilíbrio e finalmente deixou de tremer. Em um ano estava curado! O Dr. Manuel Coutinho e Sousa tinha- lhe dado alta naquele dia e, as palavras do médico não lhe saiam da cabeça pois, pareciam um sonho ímpossivel tornado realidade!  
-Lord Melbourne, O senhor está curado! Terá que tomar este xarope para o resto da vida. Mas, não se preocupe eu vou ficar a viver em Londres e lhe fornecerei os frascos sempre que precisar. Sua Majestade a Rainha de Inglaterra me pagará uma quantia avultada para o resto da vida para permanecer aqui em Inglaterra para cuidar de si.  
Sua doce e amada Vitoria mais uma vez lhe demonstrava o seu imenso amor por ele. Durante este tempo todo ele só conseguiu levar este tratamento com determinação por ela! Só por ela! Estar um ano sem a ver era definitivamente uma tortura insuportável mas que tinha sido apaziguada pelas cartas que foram trocando um com o outro com a ajuda de Emma e de Skerrett. E, principalmente por saber que estaria com ela em seus braços de novo! Como ele se lembrava do dia em que tinha feito amor pela primeira vez com sua doce Vitoria! Parecia que tinha sido só há cinco minutos atrás que tinha sentido o gosto de seus beijos, a maciez de sua pele, a sua respiração ofegante ao seu ouvido, o seu sexo quente e húmido engolindo o seu membro num abraço apertado e doce. Agora era tempo de arranjar um sítio seguro para se poder encontrar com ela, sem que ninguém descobrisse. Pensou durante várias horas num sito plausível e seguro mas, nada lhe vinha á cabeça. Já se sentia desesperado a pontos de pensar que a única forma seria ela vir a Dover House. Seria muitíssimo arriscado mas, ele não poderia ficar sem tê-la nos seus braços de novo. Depois de provar o néctar do seu amor. Era impossível ficar sem ele! Quando já estava mesmo desesperado por uma solução veio a resposta tão ansiada. Melbourne lembrou-se de repente que dois messes antes de Vitoria se casar, o lenhador do Palácio tinha-se mudado da cabana onde vivia com sua família para outra casa um pouco melhor dentro das propriedades do Palácio. Essa cabana ficava no fim do imenso parque que fazia parte da propriedade de Buckingham. O Parque do Palácio era enorme, constituído por milhares de hectares. Sendo que a Cabana ficava no fim do parque. Muito longe de Buckingham propriamente dito. Melbourne tentou saber se a cabana continuava desocupada e para isso contou com a ajuda de Emma Portmann que, prontamente lhe trouxe a confirmação de que esta continuava abandonada. Agora era só enviar uma carta a Vitoria através de Emma dando-lhe a nova de sua alta e lhe falando do sitio que tinha encontrado para viverem o seu amor. Escreveu rapidamente a carta e aguardou com tamanha ansiedade a resposta de Vitoria.

Vitoria, tinha acabado de ter mais uma reunião com seu Primeiro-ministro Sir Robert Peel. No entanto, tinha a felicidade estampada no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas águas-marinhas á distância! Tudo porque antes de Sir Robert Peel, Vitoria tinha recebido o médico Manuel Coutinho e Sousa que lhe tinha vindo dar a boa nova da alta de Lord M. Naquele momento ela era a mulher mais feliz deste mundo. Seu amor, sua vida estava livre de perigo! E nada, nem ninguém lhe poderiam destruir essa felicidade! Nem mesmo Albert com suas tentativas de a manipular.  
Quando se dirigia ao berçário onde estava Bertie, Vitoria ouviu o chamado de Emma, que vinha a andar apressadamente pelo corredor.  
-Sua Majestade! Sua Majestade!  
-Emma! Minha querida amiga! Já sei! Lord M está curado finalmente. O Dr. Manuel Coutinho e Sousa deu-lhe alta. Estou tão feliz!!!  
Emma olhou para todos os lados e, depois de verificar que ninguém estava no corredor além delas tirou uma carta de dentro de sua bolsa.  
-Senhora, Lord Melbourne mandou esta carta. Ele pediu que levasse a resposta de volta.  
Vitoria, agarrou a carta cheia de emoção. As lágrimas afloram-lhe aos olhos.  
-Emma, vou ler de imediato a carta e escreverei prontamente uma resposta.  
Vitoria, voltou á sala de desenho e sentando-se na poltrona abriu a carta com um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo.  
Minha querida e doce Vitoria  
O médico acabou de me dar alta. Estou curado. Isso quer dizer que podemos finalmente nos encontrar de novo! Há um ano que não te vejo e isso me mata por dentro! Depois de provar o mel de teus lábios. Sentir o perfume de tua pele e me perder em teus jardins proibidos já não há mais nada que eu queira nesta vida que estar contigo em meus braços para sempre! Encontrei o sitio ideal para nossos encontros. A antiga cabana do lenhador do Palácio. Emma me disse que esta continua abandonada e, como fica no final do parque do Palácio não há perigo de ninguém nos ver, já que essa zona nunca é visitada por ninguém. Poderás perfeitamente ir lá ter sem ninguém te ver e sem saíres do Palácio mas, o ideal é que Skerrett te acompanhe e nos venha avisar se alguém te procurar. Eu entrarei pela vedação que fica junto á cabana com a ajuda de Emma. Espero uma resposta tua ainda hoje para saber se concordas com o local que eu encontrei. Caso concordes, pensei em encontrarmo-nos amanhã por volta das 15 horas.  
Do homem que te ama acima de tudo na vida  
William Lamb  
Vitoria, sorriu ao ler a carta e prontamente escreveu a resposta que Lord M tinha pedido.  
-Emma, leve a resposta a Lord M o mais rápido possível.   
-Sim Sua Majestade! Eu irei o mais rápido que poder!   
Emma voltou de imediato a Dover House entregando a resposta de Vitoria a Lord Melbourne  
-William, aqui tem a resposta de Sua Majestade! Ela estava tão feliz com a notícia da tua alta!   
-Eu imagino Emma! O Dr. Manuel deve-lhe ter ido dar a notícia pessoalmente.  
-Sim parece-me que sim William.  
Melbourne abriu a carta de imediato e leu com emoção a resposta de Vitoria  
Meu amado Lord M  
A minha felicidade é tanta de saber que estás curado que nem me cabe no peito! Este ano que passou e que não te vi foi de uma tortura atroz para o meu coração! A única coisa que me fez continuar foi saber que um dia ficarias livre de perigo e voltarias para meus braços. Acho a cabana do meu antigo lenhador uma excelente ideia! Amanhã lá estarei há hora marcada.  
Da tua Vitoria que te ama com toda a sua alma  
Vitoria Regina  
Tanto Melbourne como Vitoria estavam há janela de suas respectivas residências. Ambos suspiraram em uníssono, ambos ansiaram ao mesmo tempo que as horas voassem no tempo para poderem se ver e se amarem de novo.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Eram 15 horas e, Vitoria estava em frente á cabana tal como ela e Lord M tinham combinado. Skerrett tinha a acompanhado até lá e, voltaria daqui a 3 horas para a ir buscar. A cabana ficava no final do parque do Palácio de Buckingham. Era uma zona bem escondida. Tinha imensas árvores e arbustos emaranhados entre si. De tal maneira que parecia uma pequena floresta dentro do parque. A cabana era feita de madeira. Tinha um aspeto acolhedor por fora mas, via-se que era a habitação de alguém muito pobre. Vitoria, não viu sinal de Lord M em lado nenhum. Talvez tivesse um pouco atrasado, pensou. A Rainha abriu a porta da cabana muito lentamente e entrou. Esta era constituída por uma única divisão. Via-se que já não era habitada há algum tempo. Tinha apenas uma pequena mesa, uma cadeira e uma lareira. No entanto, Vitoria achou estranho o facto de que a lareira tinha acabado de ser acesa há pouco tempo e em frente a ela havia uns cobertores estendidos fazendo uma espécie de cama improvisada. Mas, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o cesto de gardênias que estava ao lado dos cobertores. Só poderiam ser de Lord M! Ele já tinha chegado! Mas, onde ele estava? Ela não o via em lado nenhum!  
-Lord M? Estas ai? Meu amor, responde! Disse Vitoria tremendo um pouco de ansiedade e expectativa por ver de novo o homem que amava ao fim de um ano.  
De repente ouviu a sua voz calma, doce, suave e levemente rouca atrás de si.  
-Estou aqui, meu amor  
Vitoria, virou-se lentamente E, lá estava ele! Tão belo! Tão nobre e majestoso! Seu cabelo tinha ficado praticamente branco. Tendo só algumas mexas escuras espalhadas pela cabeça. Suas sobrancelhas grossas e irresistíveis como sempre. Seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas brilhando ao olhar para ela. Mais algumas rugas em seu rosto mostrando o tempo a passar por cima dele. Mas ela não se importava com elas! Ele ficava mais bonito com a sua presença marcada no rosto. AS lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de ambos. Vitoria sorriu.  
-William, meu amor! Tinha tantas saudades tuas!  
Melbourne abriu os braços para ela  
-Vem para os meus braços meu amor. Eu já não aguento nem mais um minuto sem te ter em meus braços!  
Vitoria, correu para Melbourne que a envolveu com seus braços fortes e quentes. Ela sentiu de imediato o calor que emanava de seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu coração a bater acelerado por ela. Ele envolveu-a com tanta força e ao mesmo tempo com tanta doçura e proteção que, Vitoria se sentiu tão segura e protegida como nunca tinha sentido alguma vez em sua vida. William levantou o queixo de Vitoria levemente com seu dedo indicador de modo que ela olha-se para ele.  
-Te amo tanto Vitoria!  
-Também te amo muito William. És tudo para mim!  
Beijaram-se de seguida. Um beijo lento, doce e profundo. Suas bocas se devoraram uma á outra lentamente. Suas línguas se tocaram e se entrelaçaram com sagacidade. Ambos se pudessem, se fundiam ali mesmo através de suas bocas e de seus beijos.  
Vitoria, reparou que Lord M estava sem casaco, sem colete e sem lenço ao pescoço. Tinha as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e o peito levemente desnudado mostrando um pouco de suor entre os pelos do peito que apareciam a sair da camisa.  
-Meu amor, parece-me que andas-te a trabalhar arduamente. Espero que isso não prejudique a tua cura.  
Melbourne sorriu com ternura.  
-Vitoria, eu estou assim porque estive a carregar alguns toros de madeira com os quais acendi a lareira. Trouxe também umas mantas com as quais fiz uma cama improvisada no chão para nós dois. Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem! Agora vem e senta-te aqui nas mantas comigo.  
Vitoria, sentou-se em cima dos cobertores. Melbourne por sua vez sentou-se á sua frente. Olhando para ela com um olhar languido começou por passar as mãos por suas pernas. Subindo lentamente por elas acima, chegando quase ao topo de suas coxas. Ai se deteve e, voltou com suas mãos até ás meias de Vitoria. Retirou-as uma a uma e de seguida voltou a subir suas mãos pelas suas coxas acima até chegar ás suas cuecas. Meteu a mão por entre a abertura e sem demoras enfiou seus dedos nos lábios vaginais de Vitoria que estavam incrivelmente encharcados de prazer. Vitoria, emitiu um gemido de prazer ao mesmo tempo que lançava sua cabeça para trás. Melbourne cutucou seu clitoris que endureceu logo ao seu toque, enfiando dois dedos logo de seguida em sua vagina por alguns segundos. Depois retirou os dedos e lentamente se posicionou atrás de Vitoria, começando-lhe a desabotoar o vestido. Lentamente, um a um os botões foram tirados. Vitoria, despiu o vestido com toda a rapidez dando logo permissão a Lord M para desfazer os laços do espartilho. Quando o espartilho foi retirado, William voltou para a frente de Vitoria e muito lentamente começou-lhe a beijar as pernas uma a uma, subindo por suas coxas a cima com beijos e lambidelas languidas e cheias de volupia. Ao chegar ao topo, retirou as cuecas a Vitoria e beijou-lhe o sexo, mesmo por cima de seus pelos pubianos e continuou a subir pelo corpo de Vitoria com seus beijos enquanto ao mesmo tempo puxava a camisa dela para ser retirada. Ao chegar ao umbigo, Melbourne rodeou-o com a ponta de sua língua que de seguida se encaixou dentro do umbigo da Rainha. Esta imitiu outro gemido de prazer. Ele estava a pô-la louca de desejo. Ela só queria que ele entrasse dentro dela o mais rápido possível se não ainda desmaiava de tanto amor e desejo por ele. Lord M continuou a subir pela barriga de Vitoria até chegar aos seus seios. Ai apertou-os muito docemente e chupou seus mamilos um a um delicadamente. Voltou a descer o corpo de Vitoria com seus beijos até chegar de novo a seu sexo. Ai separou levemente seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos e começou a lamber lentamente suas pregas e seus clitoris. Vitoria, deu um grito arqueando seu corpo. Ela não ia aguentar! Ela ia-se vir naquele preciso momento! E foi o que aconteceu! Ela veio-se de uma forma que nunca lhe tinha acontecido! Seu corpo começou a tremer todo, suas paredes vaginais contraíram-se de uma forma frenética ao mesmo tempo que expulsou vários jatos de seu suco vaginal enchendo a boca de Melbourne com ele. Vitoria, olhou para William com embaraço.  
-Meu amor, me desculpe! Eu não sei o que me aconteceu! Não me consegui controlar! Foi tão bom o que me fizeste. Nunca tive tanto prazer como agora!  
Melbourne sorriu. E sem hesitar um segundo lambeu seus lábios, engolindo os resquícios dos sucos vaginais de Vitoria.  
-Não tem que me pedir desculpa! Provar-te foi maravilhoso! Adoro o teu sabor meu amor.  
Melbourne pôs-se de Pé e começou a despir-se mesmo á frente de Vitoria. Tirou sua camisa, revelando seu peito forte e musculado com pelos espalhados por seu peito. A seguir despiu suas calças e tirou suas meias e botas. E finalmente suas cuecas revelando a Vitoria seu membro. Vitoria, ficou maravilhada! Na altura em que tinha feito amor com ele no cadeirão de Dover House não tinha dado para admirar tamanha obra de arte devido ao facto de terem feito amores vestidos. O pénis de Lord M era perfeito! Grande mas não demasiado. Grosso. E a cabeça do pénis era muito bem-feita! Vitoria, sorriu ao olhar para ele. Como ela queria sentir dentro dela de novo aquela perfeição da natureza! Sem hesitar um segundo pegou o membro de William com a mão. Massajando-o num vai e vem suave. Melbourne emitiu um grunhido de prazer e se ajoelhou aos pés de Vitoria. Ela continuou a massajar seu pénis, doce e delicadamente enquanto ele lhe beijava a boca com sofreguidão. Depois deitou-se por cima dela. Vitoria, abriu suas pernas instintivamente pronta a receber aquele membro dentro dela. Receber Lord M dentro de si e senti-lo como se ambos fossem um só naqueles minutos preciosos. Lord M enterrou-se muito devagar dentro de Vitoria. Ela ofegou. Era tão Bom! Tão maravilhoso senti-lo! Tão grande, tão grosso! Preenchi-a por completo! Ele começou a entrar e sair de sua vagina muito suavemente mas ao longo do tempo acelerou até se virem em uníssono E como foi bom! Seus corpos suados colados um no outro. Sua vagina em espasmos engolindo o pénis dele num abraço quente e delicado ao mesmo tempo que ficava cheia de seu sémen. Ambos ficaram assim, dentro um do outro durante algum tempo ao mesmo tempo que se beijavam e trocavam juras de amor. Ambos acabaram por adormecer nos braços um do outro até que ouviram bater á porta da cabana.  
-Senhora! Já são horas de voltar para o Palácio.  
Era Skerrett que a tinha vindo buscar.  
Vitoria e Melbourne vestiram-se despedindo-se um do outro de seguida.  
-Meu amor, ainda estou aqui e já sinto a tua falta! Amanhã ponderemo-nos ver de novo? Perguntou Vitoria com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Melbourne segurou no rosto de Vitoria com suas mãos.  
-Sim meu amor! Todos os dias nos iremos ver. Eu não posso estar um dia sequer longe de ti agora. Leva aquela cesta com gardênias. Trouxe-as para ti.  
Vitoria e Melbourne se beijaram.  
-Então amanhã por volta das 15h estarei aqui de novo. Disse Vitoria.  
-Combinado meu amor.  
Vitoria, voltou para o Palácio com Skerrett. Durante o percurso de volta, ela sentiu que sua camareira estava muito nervosa.  
-Skerrett, o que se passa? Está muito nervosa.  
Skerrett apertou a cesta das flores com força….  
-Senhora, aconteceu algo muito grave na sua ausência.  
-O que Foi Skerrett? Alguma coisa com Bertie ou com Vicky?  
Disse Vitoria agarrando nos braços da jovem com toda a força.  
-Não Senhora! Seus filhos estão ótimos de saúde. Foi com o Príncipe Albert.  
\- O que aconteceu com Albert?  
-O Príncipe sofreu um acidente de cavalo. Os médicos já estão lá a vê-lo e antes de a vir buscar ouvi o médico dizer que Sua Alteza tinha danificado a coluna e que nunca mais andaria. Ele caiu do cavalo quando foi á sua procura pelo parque.  
Vitoria, ficou pálida como um fantasma. Quase desmaiou. Seu marido ia ficar paralítico tudo porque tinha ido á sua procura.  
-Skerrett, vamos de imediato para o Palácio.  
E assim foram as duas em passo bem apressado a caminho de Buckingham.  
Eram 6 horas da manhã. O sol tinha começado a despontar aos poucos no horizonte. Vitoria, não tinha conseguido dormir a noite toda. Albert tinha ficado paralítico da cintura para baixo e provavelmente nunca mais poderia andar. Ela sentia-se culpada. Ele tinha ido á procura dela quando Skerrett lhe tinha dito que ela tinha ido dar uma volta pelo parque. Ela tinha preferido mil vezes ser pega por ele com Lord M do que ele ficar assim, entrevado numa cadeira de rodas, dependente de toda a gente. Vitoria, sentiu-se sufocar. Ela tinha de sair dali do Palácio e apanhar ar o mais rápido possível De preferência num sitio em que se sentisse segura. Naquele momento, o único sitio onde ela se iria sentir bem e protegida era na cabana onde ontem tinha feito amor com Lord M. Aquele sitio deveria ainda ter o cheiro dele no ar, entranhado nos cobertores. E ela precisava disso para se sentir segura, já que não podia ir a Dover House ter com ele.  
Vitoria, chamou Skerrett.  
-Skerrett preciso da sua ajuda. Quero ir até á cabana. Caso alguém pergunte por mim, diga que fui apanhar ar pois estou a sofrer muito com o que aconteceu com meu esposo.  
-Senhora, ainda não se vestiu e tomou o pequeno-almoço. Disse Skerrett quase entrando em pânico com o pedido da Rainha.  
-Eu vou assim mesmo com a camisa de dormir, os chinelos e o robe e, não se preocupe que nada de mal me acontecerá.  
Skerrett ajudou Vitoria a vestir o robe, levando a Rainha de seguida ao exterior do Palácio por uma saída lateral para que ninguém a visse.  
Vitoria, caminhou o tempo todo até á cabana a pensar no que tinha acontecido com Albert e como que naquele momento teria de ser o apoio dele. Mas, uma coisa ela sabia. Ela não ia abdicar nunca mais de estar com o homem que amava. Isso nunca mais!  
Ao chegar á cabana reparou que de uma das janelas havia uma luz crepitante. Quem deveria estar ali? Será que o Lenhador tinha ido lá buscar alguma coisa? Sentiu um arrepio pela espinha a cima. Ainda pensou voltar para trás mas, depois de respirar fundo resolveu entrar e ver quem lá estava. Ao entrar na cabana Vitoria teve a maior das surpresas! Lord M estava deitado nos cobertores, dormindo enquanto a lareira estava acesa de forma a aquecer o ambiente Vitoria, olhou com mais pormenor e reparou que havia algumas maçãs comidas e restos de pão na mesa. A roupa de Melbourne que estava na cadeira era a mesma de ontem. Ele tinha ficado ali a dormir e só se tinha ausentado para ir buscar alguma comida para se alimentar. Ela se sentou ao lado dele no chão e reparou que ele estava nu por baixo de um dos cobertores. E, como estava bonito a dormir assim! Vitoria, ficou por alguns minutos admirando o sono do homem que amava. Era tão reconfortante ficar a olhar para ele. Seu nervosismo e preocupação se desvaneceram logo dando lugar a uma excitação enorme entre suas pernas. Vitoria, tocou-se. Estava toda molhada! Naquele momento ela só queria estar mais uma vez com ele dentro dela. Então, muito lentamente Vitoria destapou o corpo de Lord M e, para seu espanto ele tinha o seu membro ereto mesmo estando a dormir. Como isso era possível? Mas, logo percebeu a causa. Melbourne murmurou seu nome enquanto dormia. A causa era ela! Vitoria, tirou seu robe, subiu a sua camisa de dormir até á cintura e sentou-se em cima do membro ereto de Lord M enterrando-o dentro dela completamente! Vitoria começou a se movimentar muito lentamente tal e qual como uma caminhada calma a cavalo, onde o corpo de quem monta balança suavemente. Melbourne ao sentir aquele aperto quente, doce e molhado em volta de seu pénis acordou. Olhou para ela com surpresa e espanto.  
De seguida sorriu abertamente para ela enquanto lhe arrancava a camisa do corpo e a agarrava pelas ancas.  
-Vitoria, meu amor! Vieste até mim! Eu desejei tanto isso esta noite! Eu resolvi dormir aqui no nosso ninho de amor. Precisava ficar aqui para te sentir mais perto de mim.  
-Shhh William! Preciso que me faças vir. Preciso sentir-te dentro de mim mais do que nunca!  
Melbourne segurou Vitoria com toda a firmeza pelas ancas enquanto esta cavalgou freneticamente sobre ele até se vir com toda a força ao mesmo tempo que gritou o nome dele num lamento de prazer e de sentimento profundo.  
-Wiliam!!!!!  
A seguir deixou cair o seu corpo em cima do dele e, começou a chorar. Melbourne ficou surpreso com a reação de Vitoria e segurando-lhe no rosto perguntou-lhe com um ar amargurado e de preocupação por ela.  
-Meu amor, o que se passa? Fiz-te alguma coisa? Magoei-te?  
-Não William! É que ontem aconteceu uma coisa horrível enquanto estávamos aqui…. Albert caiu do cavalo e partiu a coluna. Ele nunca mais poderá voltar a andar.  
-Não sei o que dizer Vitoria…. E abraçou-a com todo o carinho. Ela ficou nos seus braços durante bastante tempo chorando, enquanto ele lhe dizia palavras de conforto.  
-Está tudo bem meu amor! Tu és forte e vais conseguir ajudá-lo nessa prova tão difícil na sua vida. Tu e os vossos dois filhos vão dar-lhe força para ele conseguir ultrapassar essa prova. E eu estarei aqui para te apoiar e dar-te toda a força que eu poder.  
Vitoria, olhou para Melbourne com os olhos muito arregalados.  
-Vais-me ajudar com o Albert?  
-Sim meu amor! Vou-te ajudar. Se for preciso falarei com ele. Eu tive um amigo na Universidade que passou pelo mesmo e, por isso sei muito bem como é todo o processo. Por isso se for preciso eu irei falar com ele.  
-Nem sei o que dizer….Meu amor, tu és um homem tão bom, tão nobre! Falar com o homem que casou com a mulher que tu amas e ajudá-lo! Eu não tenho palavras para descrever um homem com um coração tão belo como o teu.  
Melbourne beijou-a nos lábios e acariciando o rosto de Vitoria  
-Uma vez eu te disse em Brocket Hall em forma codificada que tinha acasalado contigo para a vida  
-Sim dizes-te! E eu não percebi. Pensei que falavas de Caro. Dizes-te: Like a rook I mate for life.  
-Sim disse e volto a dizer. Como uma gralha eu acasalei para a vida. Contigo, Vitoria. Para o bem e para o mal. E assim o farei em que situação for.  
Vitoria, sorriu para Melbourne.  
-Por isso é que eu te amo tanto!  
E voltaram a fazer amor á frente da lareira enquanto um novo dia acabava de nascer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Quem gostou ponha um kudo. O próximo capitulo a publicar será de minha outra história " O Segredo"

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capitulo. O próximo será publicado amanhã. Quem gustou ponha um Kudo por favor!


End file.
